Bloody Evolution
by Funtum
Summary: The discovery of the first Faunus, as well as dust. I'm not sure if it's AU or not, but oh well. I got the title from the theme song, clearly. I don't know why I chose that line, I just like it. It's going to be rated T for now, as I'm not sure what direction this is going to head.


Finn walked up the hill, and then began jogging as he saw his friends at the top. It was about eight PM, sometime in November, 237 BC. Nobody dared to be out right now, nobody except Finn and his band of kids. He wasn't officially the leader, but he was the oldest and he had actually fought a Grimm before, a beowolf, and he had won. Few men in the village could claim such a thing, and Finn was the only child.

As he approached his friends, he saw them gathered around something. They parted to let him get a look. It was a girl, about 15 years old, fallen on the ground. She was dressed in leather armor, and she had a sword in her hand, stained red. There was a deep gash on her upper left arm, but the most astonishing feature was the pair of cat ears perched on her head.

"Ever seen anything like this, boss?" This was one of the younger kids, Scott. He was one to ask stupid questions like that, but he was childish and naïve, so at least he had an excuse.

"No, Scott, I have never seen a warrior-girl with cat ears that has fainted due to blood loss."

"Well, should we take her back to Vale?"

"No, we'll leave her here to die and rot. Of course we're going to take her to Vale! Alex, go grab Doc. Tell him to get a stretcher, bandages, and something to clean this wound up."

"Alright," Alex sprinted down the hill, and reached Vale in about two minutes. The next five minutes were filled with an agonizing silence. Eventually, though, Alex came back out of the darkness, Doc in tow. Alex, being younger and stronger, was carrying the stretcher, and Doc had his old purple backpack.

"What have we here…?" Doc muttered as he knelt down to examine the arm. "Do you know what made this? Seems awfully a lot like an ursa claw…" He went to work cleaning the wound, and a few minutes later he had the girl's arm bandaged. Finn and Alex rolled her onto the stretcher, and lifted her up.

"We'll need to bring her back to my house for a better examination. If anything's broken I'll have to put her in a cast." Doc headed down the hill, and Alex and Finn followed.

"The rest of you go home," Finn called to the boys, "anything happens, you'll hear word." The boys departed, heading to wherever their home was in the human village called Vale.

* * *

"She's fine. Woke up about an hour ago, said she felt a bit sick, but she can use that arm, so Doc says there shouldn't be much permanent damage."

Scott was standing on Alex's porch, telling him about the news. It was ten in the morning, two days after the incident on Light Hill, and Finn had sent Scott out to send word.

"And the, uh…" Alex tapped the top of his head.

"Oh, that? Yeah, we figured not to ask. For all we know, she could rip us to shreds, so we're taking it easy and avoiding the stressful topics."

"Kay. See you later."

Scott jogged away, heading back to Doc's place. There was rumor of pancakes at ten thirty for anyone who showed up, and Alex's house was the last one on the list. It was a sunny day, despite the chilly November air. The younger kids were just finishing up the sports season, which usually lasted from April to October. However, it had been a bright year, so it was considered safe to head outside without fear of a Grimm attack.

Scott arrived at Doc's house at ten twenty-three, and knocked on the door. Finn opened it, and invited him inside.

"So, got everybody?" Finn asked.

"Yep," Scott replied, "But Alex's place is twenty minutes away, running, so I hope you're happy."

"Hey, I promised I'd send word, and I did. Well, I sent you, anyway." Finn raised his hand over Scott's head. "I, Finn, hereby dub thee 'Word'. Congratulations."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Wow. I'll let that one pass. How is she?"

"She has a name you know. No, I don't know what it is. But chances are she has one. She's in the kitchen, helping Doc with the pancakes. He's pretty much the only one here she trusts, which makes sense, I guess. She'll only talk to me sparsely, and she just gives everyone else small talk or weird looks."

"Ok. So, what I'm hearing is: don't talk to her, don't take offense when she doesn't talk to me, and get a pair of running shoes."

"Running shoes?"

"Yeah. Cause, if I'm the new word, people will be using me a lot. So I need to be there when they do use me."

Finn headed into the kitchen, where Doc was dishing pancakes out onto a few plates. The girl was standing beside him. Her head shot up when Finn and Scott entered, and she eyed Scott suspiciously. She was still dressed in her leather armor, and was wearing one of Doc's purple hats. The only testimony to her wounds was a slight bulge under her gauntlet, where a bandage was wrapped around her arm. After seemingly deciding that Scott wasn't here to kill her, she looked back to what Doc was doing.

"Here," Doc said, handing the girl some batter, "Go and cook up another batch." The girl nodded, then began cooking.


End file.
